Various types of manual and automatic spray guns are known. There are, for example, the manual spray guns illustrated and described in the following listed U.S. patents and published applications: 2003/0006322; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,712,292; 6,698,670; 6,669,112; 6,572,029; 6,460,787; 6,402,058; U.S. Pat. No. RE36,378; 6,276,616; 6,189,809; 6,179,223; 5,836,517; 5,829,679; 5,803,313; U.S. Pat. No. RE35,769; 5,639,027; 5,618,001; 5,582,350; 5,553,788; 5,400,971; 5,395,054; D349,559; 5,351,887; 5,332,159; 5,332,156; 5,330,108; 5,303,865; 5,299,740; 5,289,974; 5,284,301; 5,284,299; 5,236,129; 5,209,405; 5,209,365; 5,178,330; 5,119,992; 5,118,080; 5,180,104; D325,241; 5,090,623; 5,074,466; 5,064,119; 5,054,687; D318,712; 5,022,590; 4,993,645; 4,934,607; 4,934,603; 4,927,079; 4,911,367; D305,453; D305,452; D305,057; D303,139; 4,844,342; 4,770,117; 4,760,962; 4,759,502; 4,747,546; 4,702,420; 4,613,082; 4,606,501; D287,266; 4,537,357; 4,529,131; 4,513,913; 4,483,483; 4,453,670; 4,437,614; 4,433,812; 4,401,268; 4,361,283; D270,368; D270,367; D270,180; D270,179; U.S. Pat. No. RE30,968; 4,331,298; 4,248,386; 4,214,709; 4,174,071; 4,174,070; 4,169,545; 4,165,022; D252,097; 4,133,483; 4,116,364; 4,114,564; 4,105,164; 4,081,904; 4,037,561; 4,030,857; 4,002,777; 4,001,935; 3,990,609; 3,964,683; and, 3,940,061.
The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The above listing is not intended to be a representation that a complete search of all relevant art has been made, or that no more pertinent art than that listed exists, or that the listed art is material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.
Spray guns of various types include an orifice, or nozzle, through which a stream of coating material is dispensed, and one or more orifices adjacent the nozzle through which (a) stream(s) of gas or mixture of gases, typically compressed air, is (are) supplied at (a) selected pressure(s) and flow rate(s) to aid in atomization of the stream of coating material, and shaping of the resulting cloud of atomized coating material particles. While currently available spray guns typically include valves for adjusting the flow rate(s) of such gas stream(s), such valves typically to not provide feedback on the flow rate(s) of the gas stream(s) to the operator in any way other than by observing the shape of the pattern formed by the atomized coating material particles on an article being coated. It would be useful in simplifying the replication of a desired pattern to be able to duplicate flow rates of the stream(s) of gas or mixture of gases from job to job.